


458

by sycamore



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycamore/pseuds/sycamore
Summary: Steven Stone x ReaderImported from DeviantArt.





	458

**Author's Note:**

> Original story link: https://www.deviantart.com/polydeuce/art/458-steven-stone-x-reader-544114016

It felt warm, although a different type of warm. It’s probably because you aren’t used to layers upon layers of clothing, and actually seeing snow.

Unova was freezing compared to your native region of Hoenn. You were there on a week long trip with your friend Brendan’s family. Being such a nice neighbour to them for the past seven years, they invited you to come when Brendan’s dad was called to attend the Pokémon World Championship finale.

You weren't watching it, not because of lack of interest, but because of fear of being surrounded by unknown people. It didn’t bother you, since you got a chance to see the beauty of Unova all by yourself. 

All the stores in Nimbasa City were closed for the tournament, so instead of buying physical souvenirs, you decided to take home a mental picture. And you let your Swellow lead you to the north, where the snow capped the ground. 

You didn't dress properly for this sort of cold, but the view was worth it. Mountains untouched by industrialisation lay for miles, and the dusting of snow blanketed them unlike a sight you've ever seen before. 

And that wasn’t even the top of the mountain. You were halfway there, you believe, and you could already see the landscape miles and miles away from Unova.

The view was so stunning that you stared at it as you climbed the stairs, not noticing a patch of frozen ground, nor someone approaching it.

If it weren’t for your fingers having a death grip onto the railings, you’d be at the bottom of the mountain again. 

Whoever it was who fell on you was at least light and didn’t have enough force to throw you off. You steady yourself and catch your breath, rubbing your wrist. They’re pressed on the other side of the railings, brushing the snow off themselves when you turn around to get a good look at the culprit.

The first thing you see is sky blue, and you’re reminded of the bright skies in Hoenn, cloudless with no end in sight. Then he looks up, and it’s the same kind of blue. It feels like he’s the sliver of clear sky in the middle of a snowstorm. 

“I’m awfully sorry,” he says, brushing the last dusting of snow off his suit. Why is he wearing a suit in the middle of winter anyway? Whatever. “I believed I was alone.”

“Be careful next time, you sigh. “If I wasn’t there to catch you, you’d probably be still on your way to the start of the stairs right now.”

He gives out a sweet laugh, strangely familiar. You shake it off as just a coincidence, starting your ascent again. As you past a couple metres or so, he follows.

It feels awkward after a few steps of silence, so you bring up conversation. “What are you doing here, sir?” You’re not sure why you added the honorific, but you feel like he deserves it. He feels so fancy, so high-up compared to you.

He gives a moment’s pause before replying. “Please call me Steven,” he breathes. “And I wanted to see the view.” 

Hmm. He’s nice. “I’m actually here for that too.”

More silence. You reach a platform marking the fifty-seventh floor, and you stop to catch your breath. Steven stops too. 

“Why aren’t you watching the PWT?” He asks, looking over the scenery, starting to turn golden as the sun starts to rest. “Isn’t that what everyone living in this region is doing?”

“I don’t live here. I live in Hoenn.”

“Oh,” he says, “I do, too.”

So he was from Hoenn? Hmm. Was that…? There’s a sliver of thought about who he is, but it’s impossible. You shake it away.

After a few more breaths you start climbing steps again, and Steven follows closely. Four floors of silence later, he speaks up once more. 

“Have I seen you somewhere before?”

So you’re not the only one getting some sort of déjà vu. “In Hoenn, maybe?” you suggest. “I remember your face from before, but I just can’t pinpoint where I’ve seen you.”

He keeps his answer short and mysterious. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon.”

You think about it the whole way to the final floor, but when you reach it you’re still as clueless. Steven heads to the railings right away, but he’s not looking at the city, he’s looking at the land stretching out opposite. You can practically hear him gasping at the sight of it. 

Giving out a chuckle, you make your way next to him. The air is thin and every step takes an effort, but eventually you reach him. He doesn’t notice you.

After a few awkward moments of just standing there, you call out to him. “Steven?”

“Isn’t it amazing?” he says, as if you hadn’t stood there in silence for a minute at all. “Look. There’s more land here than in all of Hoenn.”

You turn your head around, and wow, it does look better here than it had back on the stairs. “It is. It is amazing. I’m glad I skipped the PWT for this.”

“Being eliminated from the competition doesn’t sting anymore,” he murmurs, taking a few steps, trying to see the view from an angle. “I wonder what lays under those mountains.”

“Oh. You’re a miner?”

Steven stops walking, right next to you, leaning to rest on the railings. “Geologist. Well, it’s just a hobby,” he breathes. “And when I get back, I think I’ll lose my real occupation for good.”

“Aw.” You must admit, you do feel bad for him. “You’re a Trainer, right? Since you were in the tournament? Don’t worry so much. I’m sure you have the potential to be Champion of Hoenn one day.”

“But I already am.”

Wait. “What?” He didn’t even give a little budge while saying that. You would believe he was lying, but his mannerisms make you doubt it. 

Steven straightens up again, turning to face you. “Or already was. I think this whole tournament ordeal officially places me as the second strongest now, since Wallace was able to beat me.”

You say nothing, feeling stupid for not realising that you were talking to the Champion the entire time. Let alone what you first said to him… You bring a hand up to your face, rubbing your eyes.

“You didn’t know?” Steven asks. He’s still looking at you. “Hmm.”

You’re still in shock, but you force yourself to speak. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nice to be treated like an actual human being for once, not an object of affection.” 

The wind picks up, and it’s strong up on top of the mountain. Instead of looking at grass running over curves and edges of the land, you opt to look at your hands, a little paler from the cold. Steven shuffles next to you, and a second later he’s placed his suit jacket upon your shoulders. 

“Oh,” you say, pressing the ends of his sleeves to your palms. “Thank you, Steven.”

He smiles sweetly, leaning on the metal again.

The sun starts to dip the horizon, injecting the sky with a brilliant pink. Steven looks up, and you hear him take a breath in wonder again.

He can’t help but make you smile. “You really love the earth, don’t you?”

“Of course I do,” he says, his voice just louder than a whisper. “I’m truly in love with it.”

He’s sweeter than you expected him to be. You’ve never paid attention to tabloids and the like, but how people reacted to him made you feel that he’d be cold, uncaring. Turns out he’s the complete opposite.

After the sky turns back to blue, albeit darker than Steven’s hair, you two make your way to the other side of the platform. There, the lights of Unova start awakening, and even a fraction of the city makes more light than you’ve seen in Hoenn.

Steven keeps his distance from the railings this time, opting to stand next to you. Unexpectedly, he asks: “What was your seat number? In the PWT?”

“Four fifty-eight.”

“Hmm. Quality seats, then. In the Hoenn section.” He brings his hand up to his chin, in thought. “Are you related to a gym leader?”

“No. I’m here because I’ve been invited by, um, Norman.” You’ve never called him by his first name before, he was always Brendan’s dad to you. But Steven wouldn’t have gotten that, would he?

“Oh. I’m friends with his son.” He never ceases to amaze you. “So, you must be…” Steven brings up his hand again, pressing his finger to his lips, thinking. “[Name]?”

“What? How do you know?”

“Brendan speaks highly of you. Very highly.”

“Oh.” You’ve never thought of Brendan of anything more than a neighbour. Maybe a rival, but that’s not really your thing. “How much did he tell you?”

“All the good things.”

It’s unnerving. You dwell on it until it’s finally dark, with all the lights of the region on. Steven clears his throat, and you turn to face him. He’s at the start of the platform, stretching his arms in the air.

You must admit, he does look a little better without his blazer on.

Finally turning away from the region’s glow, you make your way to him. The corners of his lips go up.

“It should be done in less than an hour or so,” he tells you. “Let’s get going.”

This time, you follow behind him on the steps. But like before, he forgets about that patch of frozen ground.

Luckily, you noticed early. “Steven!” He pauses, turning around with such an innocent expression on his face. You point to the ground two steps ahead of him. “Don’t fall again.”

Giving a heartfelt smile, Steven turns around again, gripping the handles as he inches closer. When you both pass it and and stop at the forty-eight floor for a break, he reaches his hand out to yours. His rings leave imprints after he squeezes it.

“Thank you,” he says, letting your hand go. It strangely feels colder than up there on the mountain. “Some people would pay good money to see me get hurt.”

You don’t say anything. You keep silent the entire trip down, save for a few breaths. It was shorter than you expected, and when you reach the PWT with Steven trailing on his Skramony right behind you, there’s still a few minutes before it ends.

“It should be Wallace’s turn right now,” Steven says, fixing his sleeves. You’re both right on the carpet leading to the entrance, and it feels surreal, having all the lights on you but the noise sounding like it’s passing through a layer of water. He doesn’t look a bit shaken by it, though. “We can still catch it. Do you want to go in?”

“No!” you say a little too forceful, and immediately you feel embarrassed. You turn away. “I mean, no. There’s too many people. Sorry.”

Steven puts a hand on your shoulder. It’s soft, and for a second you thought it was the wind. “It’s okay, I exactly understand how you’re feeling.”

You still feel guilty though. Looking down, you fiddle with your fingers. “I’m still sorry.”

“It’s fine, please don’t worry,” he lifts your chin up, gives you a sincere smile, and you can’t help but feel a warm feeling. And you also can’t help but wrap your arms around him.

He hugs you back the exact moment the doors to the stadium opens, and out come millions of people. He squeezes you tighter.

In the midst of chatter, camera flashes, and Brendan screaming your name, Steven pulls you away from the crowd to the back of the building. You feel your breathing getting harder to do, feeling like you’re suffocating when you’re outside. You bring your hand up to your throat once he stops moving, forcing out a cough.

“Are you okay?” Steven asks, even though he can see you’re really not.

It’s hard to force the words out, but you manage. “T—thank you,” you say, in a voice even lower than a whisper. You try again. “Thank y—you so much.”

He slowly reaches his hand behind you, rubbing your back in smoothing circles. And that’s when the tears start flowing. He takes you in his arms again, smoothing your hair. 

After what feels like an eternity for you, after you can finally breathe again, you squeeze out some words. “I’m not good in front of crowds,” you whisper, wiping the tears out of your eyes. “I… Sorry, Steven.”

“You don’t have to apologise, I fully understand what you’re going through. It’ll be okay.” His eyes crinkle up at the corners when he smiles, and he leans in and presses his lips to your forehead. “You’ll be okay, [Name].”

He’s so sweet, you struggle to find the words to thank him.

Slowly, he lets you go, making sure you’re steady before taking your hand. “We should get you back to Brendan’s family,” he says. “They must be worried.”

It takes an hour to track the hotel down. The landscape of Unova, skyscrapers and buildings everywhere, is the complete opposite of Hoenn.

You feel at peace, finally calmed down as the elevator rises up to the thirty-ninth floor. Steven is next to you, eyes going drowsy as the night goes on. You told him he didn’t have to come, but he said he wanted to see you returned to safety.

Once out of the elevator, you walk down the narrow hall to the end of it, stopping in front of the dark door. Steven trails behind you, a meter away.

You raise your hand and knock at the door. “It’s me,” you say, intentionally not looking at the peephole. “Sorry.”

The door swings open right away, and suddenly you’re in arms again, albeit not as soft as Steven’s. “[Name]!” Brendan’s mother says, grabbing your shoulders. “Are you okay? Where did you go?”

“I got lost. But it’s okay now. I’m okay.”

Brendan slides under his mother’s arm, leaning on the door frame. “Steven Stone? What are you doing here?”

“It’s hard to believe, but I too am part of the Pokémon League,” Steven says, leaning in to pat on Brendan’s hat. Brendan flinches, taking a step back.

You clear your throat. “Um. Can I come in?”

“Oh, of course,” Brendan’s mom says, moving away from the door. “Of course. Sorry.”

“Bye, Steven. Thank you,” you say, giving him a smile before you walk into the room. Brendan, as evasive as he is, moves away from him quickly too.

When the door closes, you realise Steven’s jacket still on your shoulders. 

The next three days is sightseeing for the family, but you opt to stay in the room instead. Time passes quickly when you’re alone, seconds ticking by quicker than usual, if it was even possible.

Soon enough, you’re staring up at the electronic board with flight information all glowing from it. Nimbasa City (NMB), Unova to Dewford Town (DWF), Hoenn, boarding in an hour. Yes, you’re supposed to be in the waiting area now, but there’s a feeling inside you. You don’t know what it is, but it’ll probably be good.

And then it happens. You turn away from the board, and you spot his hair among others right away.

“Steven!”

“[Name]!” He weaves through the crowd quickly, but not running, and joins your hands with his together. “It’s always lovely to see you.”

“It’s nice to see you, too,” you admit, wishing you won’t go all awkward on him.

Luckily, he lets you go. “I suppose you are on the 4:20 flight as well?”

“Yes,” you reply. “And I suppose you’re in first class.”

His smile tips down a bit, and you feel guilt coursing through you. He covers it up by speaking again. “Why aren’t you at the gate?”

 _I had a feeling I’ll meet you here,_ you want to say, but it even in your mind it sounds creepy. “I got lost,” you say instead.

Steven holds out his hand, and you notice his rings are missing, palm covered with a glove. Now you notice that he’s not wearing his usual suit. His body is wrapped with a thick coat, long enough it hangs to his knees. You smile, taking his hand. At least he won’t be cold anymore.

The crowding in the airport drains down as you both make your way through. You feel eyes trail you all over, and you tense up a bit. _No, not attention again._

You’re about to tug your hand away from him when he stops and lets you go. “The gate,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck, looking over all the people waiting. “And I should go to mine.”

You spot Brendan and his family immediately, tucked up together on the front row, a seat vacant next to him for you. There, your luggage sits, and upon it is Steven’s jacket. Oh. You now remember the reason why you walked out there, looking for him.

“So, goodbye, then,” he says, his voice hitched up a higher tone. You guess that he’s nervous. “I’ll take my leave.”

You don’t know what compels you to do it, but you reach out and take hold of his wrist. He stands, shocked, and you just blurt out what’s on your mind. “I have your jacket—from the day I met you. Let me give it back.”

He just chuckles, twisting back to look at you properly. “It’s fine, don’t worry, keep it. As a reminder of me.” Steven gives you a hug, and presses a kiss on your forehead before retreating distance. “I’ll see you back in Hoenn.”

You cover your flushed face with his blazer, navigating through the rows of seats back to your place, trying not to notice Brendan’s smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa i'm done /// i'm so glad i got to write one with steven again, i really did miss him, aha XDD
> 
> anyway, this was supposed to be before ts but i never really got inspired back then. now, i'm so glad i kept it for another time hh
> 
> why the number 458? well, i've been waiting for a package containing this number. it should be here tomorrow and i'm so excited!!!
> 
> !!! thank you for reading this and i hope you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
